


feed me burnt cookies

by Yuuzel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto feeds Akaashi cookies, Bokuto really likes calling Akaashi his husband, Brush your teeth after this, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Manga Spoilers if you squint, Sleepy Cuddles, extremely sappy, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel
Summary: “Welcome!”, Koutarou yelled from the living room. His voice was a tiny bit less loud than usual and Keiji wasted no time in taking off his shoes and entering the living room.The sight he was greeted with made his heart swell.Koutarou was sitting on the couch, bundled up with at least three blankets. His hair was down and the smile he gave Keiji was sleepy.There was a teapot and two cups on the coffee table, as well as a bowl filled with weirdly shaped cookies.***Keiji is very tired. Koutarou does not let his own tiredness stop himself from spoiling his husband, anyway.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 24
Kudos: 173





	feed me burnt cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I have reached peak sap.  
> (The spoilers are only about their jobs, which are barely mentioned)

The apartment was unusually quiet when Keiji came home.  
He was somewhat relieved, as his day had been extremely tiring.  
Deadlines tended to not be much of a problem for him, but this time he had been cutting it extremely close when editing an important, extra-long chapter. Additionally, he had to help Udai come up with a major future plot point, which was really difficult as he had barely any clue about the genre of Udai's comic.

All of that had resulted in him having to spend a lot of time at the office, which was even more upsetting because his husband finally had time to spend at home, the offseason having started recently.  
Keiji was used to missing Koutarou, but having to actively leave him every morning and only seeing him in the late evening at times felt more painful than not seeing him for a few days.

Normally, when Keiji came home, Koutarou would already loudly be yelling his name and rushing towards the door to give him a hug and a kiss. Even though Keiji was thankful for the silence, he missed the enthusiastic greeting. 

“I'm home,” he said, hoping that Koutarou was still awake, even though it was already half-past ten and he had the sleeping schedule of an elementary school kid. Keiji remembered their coach in high school telling them about how people grew most when sleeping – while Koutarou would definitely not grow any taller anymore, being in his early twenties, the habit had stuck with him.

“Welcome!”, Koutarou yelled from the living room. His voice was a tiny bit less loud than usual and Keiji wasted no time in taking off his shoes and entering the living room.

The sight he was greeted with made his heart swell.  
Koutarou was sitting on the couch, bundled up with at least three blankets. His hair was down and the smile he gave Keiji was sleepy.  
There was a teapot and two cups on the coffee table, as well as a bowl filled with weirdly shaped cookies. 

Koutarou opened his arms and Keiji immediately plopped down onto his lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Why are you still awake?”

“I missed you.” Koutarou nuzzled Keiji's hair and tightened his arms around him before gently pushing him off his lap so they could sit next to each other on the couch.

Of course, Koutarou wouldn't have gone to sleep without seeing him at least once. Keji was well aware of how needy his husband was and he himself was no different. 

Pulling the blankets over Keiji, Koutarou leaned forward and poured a cup of tea. 

Keiji knew that Koutarou was not a fan of tea, he preferred sweet, carbonated beverages. “You made tea for me?”

“I know that you like drinking it after work. Do you want a cookie?”

Keiji was ready to decline the offer when he noticed the sparkle in Koutarou's eyes. “Did you make them yourself?”

Koutarou nodded frantically. “Yes and I think you'll like them!”

Upon examining the cookie offered to him, Keiji noticed that it was slightly misshapen. The edges looked a bit burned, but he still took a bite without hesitation.  
It was crumbly, sweet, and tasted like almonds and cinnamon, two of Keiji's favorite flavors. 

Imagining Koutarou looking up recipes, carefully measuring ingredients or sitting in front of the oven, impatiently waiting for the cookies to bake, brought a smile to his face.

After finishing the cookie, Keiji pressed another kiss on his husband's cheek. This time, Koutarou didn't let him go before cupping his cheeks and gently kissing him.

“Did you like it?” Koutarou asked excitedly. His hands stroking through Keiji's hair and his round, shining eyes were practically begging for praise, as they so often were. 

Of course, Keiji was always ready to provide. “It was delicious, you did a great job.”

“Are you sure? They're a little burned, I swear I was watching them the whole time, but then Kuroo send me this link, and-”

“They're perfect. I want another one,” Keiji interrupted him. 

Koutarou had the nerve to act bashful, scratching the back of his head like he didn't practically live off compliments. “My husband only deserves the best, after all!”

They were still early enough into their marriage that hearing the word 'husband' made Keiji blush. Luckily for both of them, as much as Koutarou would probably never get tired of calling Keiji his, Keiji would probably never get tired of being called Koutarou's. 

Keiji's adorable, sleepy husband could not let himself be stopped from feeding Keiji with cookies and gently blowing on his tea to cool it down. Still, the line was drawn at not letting him hold his own cup.

Not yet ready to go to sleep despite both being tired, they stayed on the couch, Keiji curled up on top of Koutarou, head resting on Koutarou's firm chest. 

After a while of silently enjoying each other's company, Keiji felt a finger poke his cheek. “What's wrong, Koutarou?”

“I missed you so much...” 

Even though Keiji had long gotten used to Koutarou's mood swings, seeing the corners of his cheerful partner's mouth pull downwards still managed to immediately worry him. “I'm so sorry, I didn't want to make you feel lonely. The worst deadlines are over now, at least for a while. From now, I'll be home a lot more often.”

Determined to make Koutarou feel better, Keiji started pressing light kisses to his jaw and neck. He was rewarded with adorable giggles, as Koutarou was extremely ticklish. 

Later, when they were lying in bed, Keiji noticed that Koutarou was a lot more restless than usual. Koutarou had the talent of being able to fall asleep as soon as his head touched a pillow. 

“Keiji, are you still awake?” Koutarou soon asked. His loud whisper always managed to fill Keiji with fondness. 

“Yes, I am,” Keiji answered, not bothering with whispering. There was nobody else to wake up, after all.

In the dim light coming in through the window, he could see Koutarou propping himself up on his elbow. 

“Keiji,” Koutarou started, his voice a bit nervous, “do you maybe want to go on a date with me this weekend?”

Only his Koutarou could manage to be so shy over a simple date when they had been married for a year, and dating for more than five, Keiji thought to himself before answering. “I always want to go on a date with you. That's why we're married.”

And even after such a long and tiresome day, falling asleep next to the man he loved still managed to make Keiji look forward to the next day as his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fluff monster!  
> When writing this I was fueled by really craving cookies and listening to extremely cheesy old k-pop songs.
> 
> I'd love to read your thoughts about this, please tell me if you find any mistakes.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> https://twitter.com/lilijanart


End file.
